mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Medal of Honor: Screaming Eagles
Under construction '''Medal of Honor: Screaming Eagles '''is a first person shooter set place during World War 2. The game focuses on the famed 101st Airborne Division and it's operations during the war. The story is mainly about a company of soldiers and their battles from Normandy to Germany. Plot The game tells the story of Cpl. John Maverick and his squad of paratroopers as they participate in some of the major operations and battles throughout the western front. Operation: Overlord June 6, 1944. D-Day. John and the rest of his company participates in Operation: Overlord where their primary objective is to secure the town of Carentan for the incoming invasion force landing all around the normandy coast. As they fight their way through their primary objective they engage themselves in major battles against the germans. Operation: Market Garden John, now promoted to Sergeant and in command of second squad, are tasked to secure multiple towns in order to open the way for the British XXX Corps so they can make their way into Germany and end the war by christmas. Battle of the Bulge With the Germans launching Operation Herbstnebel on December 16th, the 101st Airborne Division was mobilised to defend the town of Bastogne. John and the rest of the company must face their hardest assigment yet. Defend the town of Bastogne while beign completely surronded and cut off from the rest of the allied forces. Missions Operation: Overlord (Normandy, France) * Behind Enemy Lines (June 6th, 1944 D-Day + 0) * Rendzevous at Exit 4 (June 6th, 1944 D-Day + 0) * Clearing the Hamlet (June 6th, 1944 D-Day + 0) * Assault at Vierville (June 7th D-Day + 1) * Carentan (June 12th D-Day + 6) * Eviction (June 12th D-Day + 6) * Sweepers (June 15th D-Day + 9) Operation: Market Garden (Netherlands) * Securing the LZ (September 17th, 1944) * A Bridge Too Far (September 17th, 1944) * Kloosterdreff Incident (September 18th, 1944) * Black Friday (September 22nd, 1944) Battle of the Bulge (Bastogne/Ardennes Forest, Belgium) * Patrol (December 21st, 1944) * Siege of Bastogne (December 22nd, 1944) * Capturing Foy (January 13rd, 1945) * Noville (January 15th, 1945) Weapons Allies * Colt M1911A1 * M1917 Revolver * Thompson M1A1 * M3A1 "Grease Gun" * M1 Garand * M1D Garand Sniper Rifle * M1A1 Carbine * M1903/A4 Springfield * Browning Automatic Rifle * Browning M1919A4 30.cal * Browning M1919A6 30.cal * Browning M2HB * Winchester M12 Trench Gun * M9A1 Bazooka * Mark II Fragmentation Grenade * M18 Smoke Grenade * Composition B Explosive Charge * M3 knife Axis * Walther P38 * Luger P08 * C96 Mauser * C96 M712 "Schnellfeuer" * MP34 * MP40 * Karabiner 98k * Gewehr 43 * StG-44 * FG42 * MG34 * MG42 * Panzerschreck * Model 24 Stielhandgranate * Tellermine 43 * Hitler-Jugend knife Characters E Company * Cpt.Erwin Smith * Lt.Hamill * Sgt.Wheaton * Sgt.Green * Cpl.John Maverick * Cpl.William Carter * Pvt.John Durden * Pvt.James Cobb * Pvt.Joseph Paulsen * Pvt.Dean Crockett * Pvt.Avery * Pvt.Bower * Pvt.Bruckheimer Vehicles Allies * Willys "MB" Jeep * GMC CCKW * M3 Halftrack * M4 Sherman * M4A4 Sherman Firefly * MK.IV Cromwell * C-47 Skytrain * P-51 Mustang * WACO CG-41 Glider Axis * Kubelwagen * Sd.Kfz 2 Kettenkrad * Opel Blitz * Sd.Kfz. 222 * Sd.Kfz. 251 * Panzer IV * Tiger I * Tiger II King Tiger * Panther Tank * Ju-87 Stuka * Messerschmitt BF 109 Difficulties & Gameplay changes Medal of Honor: Screaming Eagles features four difficulties: * Easy: For inexperienced players. * Normal: The standard difficulty. * Hard: For experienced players whom like to have a challenge. * Veteran: For battle-hardened players. Enemies on different difficulties. During gameplay you will be fight against different type of German soldiers, from Wehrmacht conscripts to the elite Waffen SS Soldiers. The type of enemy and number will differ on the difficulty you play. Example: You only fight against Wehrmacht conscripts on the first level on Easy and Normal, but on Hard and Veteran most of the conscripts will be replaced by more experienced Wehrmacht Infantry and Officers armed with MP34s and MP40s. Also in certain scenarios addition enemy squads will be spawned. Allies on different difficulties. There are not many changes regarding your allies. The only change will be applies to them is the amount of health they have. On easier difficulties they have less health while on higher difficulties they will have the same health amount as your enemies. However, in some levels you will encounter medic-paratroopers. They can heal fully heal you but they can only heal you a few times. The amount of heal per difficutly: * Easy: 5x * Normal: 3x * Hard: 2x * Veteran: 1x Health and ammo. Medal of Honor: Screaming Eagles features the classic health pickups like in ''Allied Assault ''and ''Frontline. ''Most of the health and ammo pickups are fixed on the level, however a few of them like: Surgeon kits will be placed in a different area on higher difficulty. Category:Medal of Honor: Screaming Eagles Missions Category:By:Hatake98 Category:Medal of Honor series